United we stand, divided we fall
by pelageia
Summary: The Union is a powerful gift that is granted to only few. It connects two lover's thoughts and minds. Alec, a shy high school student, never thinks this could apply to him. He's in for a surprise when he finds out that he is connected to two people at once. May the best man win ;)
1. Chapter 1: Divided

Alec didn't believe in love. The whole notion of it just confused him.

He knew other people had found love. So let's rephrase that first sentence: Alec didn't believe in love for himself. He didn't believe he could ever fall in love.

That he deserved someone who loved him. He couldn't understand how anybody could love him at all. He was boring, uninteresting. He didn't play football or soccer. No sport that others would call particularly manly or interesting.

He liked reading but he didn't even read interesting books that everybody liked. He read old books like the odyssey or the edda. One time he even started reading the bible. Everybody had thought him crazy back then. He didn't read it because he was religious or anything like that. He liked those old stories and tales that were sometimes long forgotten and ancient. They talked of heroes and cowards, kings and servants, success and defeat. He liked to loose himself in those ancient worlds full of mythical creatures and magic.

But coming back to the subject at hand: Love was not meant for Alec Lightwood and Alec Lightwood was not meant for love. It was as simple as that!

He had of course heard of the union. He knew what it meant. It was such a strong kind of love that it was bigger than any earthly love anybody ever experienced. It united two people not only emotionally but also mentally and physically. It connected two people's thoughts as if they were one.

At least that's what he'd heard about it. Only very few people ever experienced it. It was seen as a blessing to be granted this gift.

It happened at the age of eighteen. Then you would either have that gift or not. Of course it was only triggered if you saw that one person you were meant to be with. Alec didn't think this would ever apply to him. He was gay. There was no way this could happen. He had never heard of two males being united.

Which was why he certainly wasn't as thrilled as all the other students from his class to turn eighteen. Everybody else wanted to know if they would ever be united. If they would have that one soul mate. If they had the physical ability to be united.

The following day would be the day on which the school doctor would inspect all the students that had already turned eighteen. This time this would also include Alec Lightwood.

However, he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to unite with anybody.

**Boy, was he in for a surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2: A bad start to the day

The following day Alec was going through the corridors of the school. The whole school was hustling and bustling. Everybody was so excited because it was the big day.

He couldn't understand it. It wasn't as if they were all going to get something out of this. There had been three people over the last five years in the school that had had the gift of the union. And as far as he knew none of them had met their soul mate as of yet.

Alec wondered if anybody actually knew that it was his birthday today. His own mum had been more exited about the possible prospect of Alec having the gift than Alec's birthday.

He just didn't want to disappoint her. She didn't know that he'd never even have that possibility because he was gay.

He hated that he'd have to come home tonight and tell her that he'd failed her yet again.

His birthday was at exactly 12:30 that day. It was still two hours until he'd be eighteen years old. It would take another half an hour until he'd take the test.

He knew he'd caused some sort of trouble at the secretaries' office when he told them that he'd be eighteen on that exact day. They had to schedule him later than the other boys.

Normally, the boys went first and at 12:00 the girls took their turn. Because of Alec birthday he had to go later.

He remembered the secretary when she told him how _lucky_ he was that he wasn't born a few hours later. Then school would've been over and he'd have had to wait until the next year to take the test.

He couldn't really feel happy about that. However, this way he'd at least get this over and done with.

While Alec was musing about these things, he wasn't really watching were he was going. Therefore, he didn't see Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis as they were sprinting down the hallway. He barley got out of their way as they were running presumably to the doctors office. These two always seemed to hang out together. They had been friends since kindergarten.

People used to give them weird looks because they were so close. Now, nobody bothered anymore. The two of them already seemed like one person. The nerdy kid and the sparkling fashion icon: they made a weird pair.

But for some odd reason they were really popular. Simon because he always let everybody copy his homework; and Magnus because he was famous for his parties. They were the complete opposite to Alec who'd rather have no friends than be the centre of attention.

This was incidentally true. He didn't really have any friends. He'd learned to live on his own: at school ad at home. His mum was usually on business trips as was his father. They were both barley there anyways.

Alec didn't need anybody he could take care of himself.

Still, he sometimes envied people like Simon and Magnus that were just so unfazed by everything. Nothing was embarrassing for the two of them. And that basically included everything. There were some pictures of them online that better be kept secret from parents and relatives.

Also, they both were kind of hot, which he'd obviously never say out loud but still. Especially, Magnus eyes that had the most extraordinary colour. It reminded him of the Northern lights the way they often seemed to change colour when he was angry or sad. Most of the time they were yellow or green. Alec's favourite colours. He'd never admit that that might have something to do with the fact that Magnus eye colours were yellow and green.

Alec sighed and was about to turn around into the other direction of the corridor when suddenly somebody crashed against him with full might.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor catching his breath. His shoulder hurt immensely and he felt a bit dizzy.

"What the fuck are you doing?", an angry voice snarled, "Can't you watch where you're going?"

Alec looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of a very angry Jace Wayland, the school bully.

He felt a rush of adrenalin run through his body. Jace was not somebody to mess with when he was in a good mood. You didn't' want to see him on a bad day. And today of all days didn't seem to be his best.

He looked furious more like ferocious.

"What is it, Lightwood? Cat got your tongue?", Jace bellowed.

"uhhn", was everything that came out of Alec's mouth. He was surprised that Jace knew his name. Which might be a very bad thing considering that he might come after him after this was over.

"Jace, leave him be. You are already late for the test!", Clarissa Frey, Jace's girlfriend yelled. She was already heading down the hall.

Jace gave him another angry glare before he sprinted after his girlfriend.

Alec sighed. Now that was what you could call a disastrous start for the day. He was sure Jace wouldn't forget about that too easily.

Alec picked up his books that had fallen onto the floor. His shoulder still hurt a little but it was bearable.

The hallway was already completely empty.

He hurried to his next lesson, hoping that this incident would be the only eventful thing happening that day.

His hope would be in vain.


	3. Chapter 3: Tough luck!

Jace didn't give much on that union crap.

He didn't want a girlfriend now. He didn't need a wife for sure. And he certainly didn't need a soul mate.

He and Clary were more like a quid pro quo: They both enjoyed each other's company and had sex, but they didn't need to go out on dates or any of that nonsense.

He wanted to get this test over and done with as quickly as possible. He hated tests. He always had to do better than anybody else. Normally, he'd threaten his component or flirt with the teacher if they were female. This time he couldn't win against anybody: He had to either have that gift or not. It annoyed him that people thought it was that important anyways.

It wasn't that special after all. He certainly wanted to have his fair share of fun before he married, if he married at all.

He waited in the doctor's office with those two bromancing idiots Simon and Magnus.

He couldn't stand Magnus. He did like Lewis since he usually let him copy his homework.

The doctor's office opened and a middle-aged nurse peeked around the corner: "Wayland"

Jace sighed and got up. He entered the doctor's office.

It was a very sterile looking room. Completely in white. He hated it. Everything smelled and looked like a hospital.

"Would you please come over here Mr Wayland." the nurse announced impatiently.

Jace sat down on one of the white chairs opposite the doctor's desk. A few minutes later the doctor entered and greeted him in a friendly manner. He smiled like all doctors smiled. As if they had to force themselves to bend their muscles that way.

"Hello Mr Wayland. I'll just take a few blood samples and then you can go, okay?"

Jace nodded while the nurse was already hustling and bustling around to get the samples. The doctor asked him a few questions about his health, to check if he was healthy or not, while the nurse went to analyse the blood samples. While the doctor asked him about former injuries and illnesses, the door opened and the nurse gave the doctor one of those looks.

Jace hated it when people did that. They exchanged looks that only they knew what it meant. It was unnerving and he always got the feeling he was deadly sick or something like that. A few minutes later the doctor came back.

Jace had already envisioned his deepest nightmares like cancer or a tumour.

The doctor just gave him a weary smile and said: "I think you're in luck mister Wayland it seems to me as if you have indeed the gift of the union."

Jace just stared at him in confusion. He just couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't want this. He'd never asked for this. Why couldn't one of the girls have that stupid gift? They all wanted that anyway. Why him?

"Is everything all right Mister Wayland? You look a little pale?" The doctor looked as if that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

Jace just looked up at him completely dumbstruck. "But I have a girlfriend!" was the only thing he could come up with.

The doctor gave him one of his pre-prepared smiles: "Oh don't worry Mister Wayland this doesn't mean the end of the world. You probably won't meet your soul mate anytime soon. Normally it happens when you least expect it. Once I heard a story of two soul mates on Mount Everest. Can you believe it..."

By that time Jace had already zoned out. He wasn't listening anymore. He had no idea what to do. Sure he and Clary didn't really have an actual relationship but still he didn't want to hurt her. Everybody would make fun of him. His friends would call him "lover boy" or worse. No girl would go out with him because they knew he wouldn't stay together with them anyways.

Great, there went his chance of ever getting any again.

"... and now the two of them are married with three kids: A boy and two girls. They look so cute. Can you believe it?", the doctor had reached the end of his story and was looking expectantly at Jace.

"uhhn ...yes... great wonderful" was everything he could muster up. "I'll just go now."

He went outside and walked to the cafeteria as if he was in a daze. He couldn't even remember sitting down next to Clary.

She was talking with her best friend Isabel. Jace contemplated telling her then and there but he really didn't know how to start.

He went through various scenarios in his head:

"Hey you know that test that everybody took. Well seems I passed it."

"Do you want the good or the bad news first? Well the good news is you won't have to buy me a birthday present the bad news is I'm already taken and might be getting married with somebody I don't even know."

Jace shook his head to get these silly thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't taken and he wouldn't get married any time soon.

He took a deep breath and leaned towards Clary: "Clary I think we need to talk"

"Not now Jace. I have to get this project done by tomorrow with Izzy. We can talk later"

"It's kind of urgent." Jace tried to give her a hint with his look but she didn't seem to get it.

"Not now Jace", Clary dismissed him.

Suddenly the schools speakers went on and you could hear the schools principle.

**"I'm very happy to tell you all that we have a student in our midst who is so lucky to have the union gene inside him." **

Jace was horrified. Why was this happening to him? There were so many people that wanted this much more.

**"I hope you'll all congratulate Jace Wayland on what is probably the most important day in his life." **

The whole cafeteria was silent for a few seconds. Every eye turned towards him.

And suddenly there were hundreds of people congratulating him and shaking his hand, He didn't know what to tell them.

He hadn't wished for this. He was hoping without hope that this was a bad mistake and he would wake up in his bed and find out he had been dreaming all this time.

He searched for Clary in the crowd.

She was looking at him. She looked confused and a bit shaken, but not angry.

Well that was a good start.

He hoped he could talk to her as soon as this madness was over.


	4. Chapter 4: A dream come true!

Magnus was really exited.

The possibility of having the gift of the union was a wonderful idea to him. It just gave you the feeling that you were **meant** to be in love one day. You'd know that love was out there and was just waiting for you to find it.

He knew that the chance of him being the lucky person to have the gene was very unlikely but still he could hope.

Simon obviously thought he was a dreamer and completely unrealistic for even entertaining the notion of having that gift. But than again Simon was happy when he was reading comic books and learning for school.

I mean really who likes learning for school?

Simon was still his best friend but sometimes he just couldn't understand him.

Didn't he want to be happy and have a wife and kids? A family of his own?

That's what Magnus wanted, more than anything else. A place he could call home and someone to grow old with.

Magnus was already sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor and the nurse had gone out to discuss something. They didn't tell him what. Right now he was bursting with excitement.

His hopes were most likely all going to be crushed in a few minutes when the doctor would walk in and tell him the bad news. But still Magnus didn't have it in him to deny himself the hope.

He wanted to find love and a family. His own father had been a huge disappointment. He was always drunk and very violent. It had almost been a relief when he had a heart attack. His mother wasn't much better. She was always suffering under depression and had to take pills every day.

Magnus's aunt had taken him in and taken care of him ever since he was nine years old. He loved her and was very thankful for everything she'd done. But still something seemed to be missing from his life.

He'd never really fallen in love. Sure he liked going out with girls but it was always about sex in all his relationships. He'd never actually been with a girl he genuinely liked.

He hoped this would change when he got older. He wanted to have a family and love. The thing he'd never gotten as a child.

The door opened and the doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"I think you're in luck Mister Bane it seems to me as if you have indeed the gift of the union."

Magnus couldn't comprehend what he'd just heard. That was all he ever wanted: The security of having a one true love.

He needed to hear it again. "Could you please repeat that sentence?"

The doctor smiled and did just that. Magnus wondered how often he had to deal with dumbstruck teenagers that he had to give the good news to.

Magnus first reaction was to run out and tell Simon everything. The boy looked at him as if he was hearing a fairy tale that was too good to be true.

Magnus waited for Simon to complete the test (which he didn't pass) and then they walked out to their next lesson and continued talking.

It was such a normal thing to do but inside Magnus felt as if he was in seventh heaven.

Simon told him how happy he was for Magnus's sake but he'd never need that for himself. Magnus couldn't understand it.

If Simon continued like that he'd end up being old and grey with ten cats in his own apartment, playing video games and reading comics for the rest of his life.

Magnus loved cats but he'd never spent his whole life with them as a substitute for humans. When he told Simon that, the boy just laughed and said: "Don't put those dream notions into my head!"

How anybody could see that as a dream notion Magnus couldn't comprehend.

He could already see Simon throwing birthday parties for his four legged friends.

**Ridiculous!**

He couldn't wait to get home and tell his aunt about this. She was going to be thrilled. His aunt usually liked to show off in front of other people. Since Magnus's mum had died, Magnus had become the centre of her world.

Magnus couldn't even remember his mother very well. He had been too young, but at times like these he wondered if his mum would be happy and proud of him.

Not too soon the headmaster announced him to be one of the lucky people to have the gift.

**"Let's hope that the ladies have as much luck as the boys! The boys have surly had their fill for today"**

* * *

I really would like to thank all of you for reading my stories. I didn't think anybody would be interested in reading my stuff. I've never really been good at anything and it's nice to see people enjoying something I've written. I love when you guys write me comments. Also, sorry for any language mistakes. I'm not a native speaker in English. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Wishing you all the best and see you soon :)


	5. Chapter 5: Third time's a charm!

Alec was waiting in the doctor's office. He'd already heard of the two lucky guys. Magnus Bane and Jace Wayland.

Alec felt kind of depressed. Even Jace Wayland would find love easier than he ever would.

And Jace Wayland wasn't one of the people you usually connected with love and weddings. The only adjectives that came to mind when thinking of him were aggressive, dumb and possibly crazy, to put it nicely.

Alec just couldn't see how Jce deserved love more than he did.

But that was just how the world seemed to be. Unfair and brutal.

Best to learn that in high school and not afterwards. That way he already knew he had a depressing life ahead.

To make matters worse Magnus would now definitely fall in love with somebody else. Not that he had a big chance of winning his heart over anyway. But still. It was sort of depressing to know that one of the few people you'd ever remotely had feelings for was off the table.

Alec sighed. He was just meant to be alone and unhappy.

When would that stupid doctor come back anyways? He had better things to do than wait for another depressing proof that he was never going to fit in and be normal.

He hated the doctor's office. He didn't want to be here. Every year they had to have a health check to see if they were fit and healthy.

Alec usually didn't go to school on that day. He avoided that at all costs. He didn't like having his body looked at by a stranger. Also, there was always the possibility that the doctor saw his scars and he couldn't have that.

He knew the doctor had seen his scars just now. He just had to hope he wouldn't ask him about them. He didn't need him to make his life overcomplicated. He had enough to deal with already.

The door opened again and the nurse came back followed by the doctor.

"Mr Lightwood.", the doctor looked at him concerned. "Before we continue this. May I ask were you have these scars from?"

Here it comes, Alec thought. Playing dumb he asked: "What scars?"

The doctor gave him a worried look: "Those on your wrists."

"Oh, those", Alec gave the doctor a fake apologetic smile: "I got those from cutting vegetables at home. My cat was distracting me and than it happened. You're a doctor. You know how fast it can go sometimes when your not paying attention."

He tried to dismiss the whole thing as if it was completely unimportant.

He knew he was a bad liar but he just had to hope the doctor would buy it.

He didn't seem very convinced: "Well, I'll be sure to check those scars out next month when the annual health check is due. You will be attending won't you Mr Lightwood?"

Alec swallowed. He hated lying to people. "Sure, ….Sure" He tried to give the doctor an encouraging smile but he guessed it looked more like a mask of fear.

The doctor didn't seem to register that at all. He put on his fake smile and said:" I think your in luck Mister Lightwood it seems to me as if you have indeed the gift of the union."

Alec didn't really register what he'd just heard.

He only noticed that the doctor sounded as if he was repeating a rehearsed phrase over and over again.

How many people had he told that before?

And then suddenly the news hit home. "Wait….what?" Alec stuttered.

"You have the gift of the …."

Alec interrupted the doctor: "No, no… I heard that. But that's just not possible."

The doctor gave him a smile and assured him: "Believe me Mr Lightwood I checked your blood. It is indeed possible."

Alec couldn't believe it. "And you're a hundred per cent sure? … I mean …you can't have mistaken me for somebody else?"

The doctor laughed: "Believe me I didn't go to med school for nothing, boy."

Alec stood up and walked out of the office still muttering to himself. "Unbelievable, … has to be mistake … couldn't possibly happen."

The doctor looked after the confused boy and turned to the nurse:

"Is it just me or are kids these days getting weirder and weirder?"


	6. Chapter 6: United

Alec was heading toward the exit. School was over and he needed to get home. He still didn't know how to feel about this whole union thing and he desperately needed some alone time to figure things out.

He couldn't believe it. At first he thought that the doctor definitely made a mistake. But then the principle announced it through the speaker and people came up to him to congratulate him.

He didn't like that part at all. He didn't like being the centre of attention on his own birthday party let alone at school. He desperately hoped that the attention would fade away after some time.

He tried to avoid as many people congratulating him as possible but for some reason they seemed to follow him wherever he went.

He needed to get out of here. He wished for nothing more than the quite of his room and the familiarity of his home.

What was he going to tell his mother? And what on earth was up with him having the gene. How was this even possible? He was gay. Or was he? Oh god this was just so confusing. Could he be mistaken? Could he be straight?

The thought didn't really appeal to him. It wasn't as if he didn't like girls.

It was just that he didn't find them particularly …well…attractive or ...hot.

Sure he could tell if a girl was beautiful but he'd never felt drawn to any of them. How was it possible that he had the gift of the union then? Was there a girl out there that he'd actually fall in love with? He couldn't imagine such a thing.

Alec shook his head and swore to himself that he'd figure this out as so as he was alone in his own room. He needed time and space to think about this.

* * *

Jace was pretty happy that the talk with Clary had gone better than he imagined it would. She agreed to stay together with him as long as it worked for the two of them. They weren't an actual couple after all and it had worked for them so far. Apart from that, he probably wouldn't meet **the one** any time soon which meant they still had some time together ahead for them. He didn't really care for their relationship immensely. It was just convenient to have a girl you could take to parties and prom and that you could call your girlfriend. He liked her but that was about it.

Still, she'd seemed a bit taken aback, as you could imagine. He would have to take care of that.

Maybe ask his mother for advice. She usually knew what to do when relationship troubles were a problem. He never had a grasp of what girls needed anyways.

Why couldn't they be more like men?

Men were just more uncomplicated in that matter.

Anyways, Jace didn't see the union as the curse he thought it would be. He had probably just overreacted anyway. Most of his friends had not acted weird at all.

On the contrary, most of them were jealous, which was always a good thing. He was not only better at sorts but had apparently also outstanding genes to show off. He was pretty happy with himself at the moment. He'd decided that he could live with this union stuff.

Sure, it wasn't ideal but it wouldn't affect him for a long time. Who knew when he'd meet his soul mate?

That could take years.

He wondered what his family would think about the whole ordeal.

Max would be delighted that much he knew. His little brother had tried to make him fall in love for what seemed like ages. He was still a little boy after all that believed in true love and Disney movies.

Jace remembered when they were on holiday in Croatia ad his brother had tried to search the ocean for mermaids like Ariel that would fall in love with Jace. Max had literally sung to the ocean waiting for mermaids to pop up. All the other tourists had given him rather weird looks when they found out what that little boy was trying to do.

The thought put a smile on Jace's lips. He hoped Max wouldn't loose that pure faith in true love when he grew up.

How his parents would react he couldn't tell.

His mother would probably swoon and tell him all about how she met his father. He'd probably heard that story a thousand times over.

The great love story of how Clary's father set up a date between her and Michael Wayland and they both fell in love instantly. He hoped he wouldn't have to hear that whole story for the umpteenth time.

As for his father, he had no idea how he'd react. He'd probably be happy but that was about it. His father was never one for many words.

Jace was rushing towards the exit. He couldn't wait to get home to eat. He hadn't had time to eat anything all day and by now he was practically starving.

* * *

Magnus and Simon were on their way out of school. They planned on playing Assassin's Creed and probably watch Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit if there was still time for that. They usually ended up playing games for too long.

Magnus was still sort of on a high because of the doctor's good news. He had the feeling he'd wake up tonight a couple of times and would have to reassure himself that this actually was real and not a dream.

He couldn't comprehend how out of all these people he was one of the lucky few to actually have that gift. He felt invincible in that moment.

It was as if nothing in the world could put a damper on his good mood.

Playing games and watching films with his best friend seemed to be the perfect ending to the prefect day.

* * *

Alec didn't notice the other boys at first. But than something sparkling caught his eye and he looked up to look right into Magnus Bane's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Collision

Something happened.

At first he wasn't entirely sure what but his legs suddenly felt wobbly and his vision kind of blurred.

He felt all warm and fuzzy and… kind of…happy?

His heartbeat accelerated and he could hear his blood rushing through his body. He felt his body getting hot.

What was happening?

Magnus eyes were staring at him also completely confused and the next thing he knew was that somebody bumped into him.

An angry voice snarled. "Dammit, Lightwood! Can't you watch were you're going once?"

When Alec didn't respond, Jace grabbed him and turned him around about to teach him a lesson when their eyes met.

Their gazes were sort of locked and Jace couldn't stop staring.

It felt as if something fell into place. If Alec's heart beat any faster it would probably explode.

Curiously, he felt absolutely safe. Which was really illogical considering Jace of all people was angry with him.

Alec didn't get what was happening at all when suddenly Magnus gasped and looked at him in complete astonishment and shock.

"This did not just happen!"

Alec looked at him and suddenly it clicked.

**Alec Lightwood**, **Magnus Bane**, **Jace Wayland** – They all had the gift of the union!

Magnus stared at him: "But that's impossible. We would've united before! I know you. I've seen you before"

Alec shook his head automatically "My birthday's today."

Realization dawned on Magnus face and he let out a gasp.

Jace was looking from Magnus to Alec and vice versa: "What's going on? What 's happening?"

"Shut up Wayland!", Magnus was in no mood to deal with him right now. He had more important things to worry about than Jace Wayland.

He looked at Alec in astonishment.

"What do you mean you're birthdays today. I saw you in the hallway before class. I'm sure of it, I almost bumped into you."

Alec blushed at the thought that Magnus remembered him.

He shook his head to get these ideas out of his head. He had to concentrate now.

"No, I mean my birthday's at 12:30. I didn't see you after that. We wouldn't have been connected before. I mean, we all weren't eighteen before that. … I mean I wasn't….I mean all of us have to be eighteen to unite….uhhn…I mean..."

Magnus stopped him. "Yes, Yes, stop babbling. Good god, you're not used to talking a lot are you?"

He smirked at him.

Alec blushed. He was a bit distracted by having Magnus Banes attention.

His eyes were watching him closely and he felt himself heat up even more. "No…uhhn…Not really …no"

Magnus grinned. "You look really cute when you blush like a virgin, honey."

Alec's eyes went wide and he let out a little gasp.

Had Magnus Bane just called him cute?

Meanwhile, Jace was getting more and more impatient.

"What the hell! Will the two of you cut it out? You sound like a gay parade. Will somebody explain to me what just happened?"

Alec took a step back from Jace.

However, he still didn't feel as intimidated as he once had.

It was weird. It was as if he was drawn to him at the same time.

Magnus gave the blond a measuring look.

"It's interesting you should bring up the word "gay". You shouldn't use these terms so insultingly, considering you just bonded with another man."

For a moment Jace stood completely still.

Then he leaped into action, sprang forward about to punch Magnus in the face, when suddenly Alec jumped in front of Magnus to protect him.

The punch ended up throwing Alec to the floor.

Magnus bent down to see if everything was okay.

"Are you all right?" He looked really worried.

Simon, who had been watching the scene, was shouting at Jace.

"Are you crazy? What was that supposed to be? Why do you always have to use brutal force instead of using your brain?"

Normally, Jace would've punched Simon too for such a comment. But for some reason he felt incredibly bad for hurting Alec.

And than it dawned on him: That reason was the union.

"Why on earth did this happen to me? Why not somebody else?"

He wasn't really asking anybody. He was really just talking to himself.

Alec looked up from the floor and gave him a pitying look.

"I'm sorry….I really am….I just…I don't know….We could try to be friends…If you want to…I mean…"

Magnus interfered.

"Stop it. YOU don't have to apologize to him. HE should apologize to you."

Jace felt himself getting angry again.

"I won't apologize to him, that's for sure. And I want you to keep your distance. None of you will even say a word about what happened here. This never happened. Understood? I won't be seen with a Lightwood and I will most definitely not be your FRIEND."

He spat out the last word as if it was venomous.

Alec shrank back from the blond.

His words felt like daggers.

He was on the verge of bursting into tears.

Magnus looked up at Jace angrily.

"Wonderful because we want nothing to do with you. Just leave him alone and we'll leave you alone. You're not good for anything anyways."

Jace turned around and headed for the exit. Finally escaping to his car and driving home.

He couldn't help feeling bad about what he'd done but he wouldn't take it back. That would just look weak and he couldn't afford looking weak.

He couldn't get the picture out of his head of Alec on the floor looking up at him as if he was about to cry.

He knew he wouldn't forget that in a while.

He knew the union wouldn't make him forget that.

He just hoped that if he kept his distance from Alec and vice versa that he could live in peace and most importantly without a soul mate.

His friends weren't going to find out about this.

It was the only way he could keep up his reputation.

He, - Jace Wayland, - **Gay**.

**Not in this country. **

**Not in this world. **

**Not in this universe. **

**_Not ever!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Odd One Out

"Are you all right?"

Magnus turned his attention back to the teenager on the floor.

Alec still felt the weird connection between himself and Jace.

He knew that the blond was upset over what had just happened.

"Yeah…I'm okay…I guess."

Alec reconsidered that statement.

"Except for the part were I found out I have the gift of the union even though I thought I never would, united with the school bully and you and got hit by said school bully. But apart from that everything is just brilliant."

Magus grinned at him.

"You angry at someone, darling?"

Alec blushed when he realised that Magnus was still watching him intently.

"No.. I mean yes….I mean I'm not angry at you…just…"

Magnus laughed.

It sounded like the most perfect thing in the world to Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus curiously. "Why aren't you more upset?"

Magnus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Honey, I couldn't care less who I unite with. The union is there to unite two people who are perfect for each other and if Wayland is too dumb to except that I don't have a problem with that. In fact, I'm pretty happy that I'll have you for myself."

Magnus winked playfully at the boy on the ground.

Alec felt himself heat up in all the wrong places.

He was speechless.

Was Magnus Bane flirting with him?

"Anyways"

, Magnus continued unaware of how flustered and confused Alec was,

"I'm happy. I mean sure I don't know you but we can get to know each other. We can't know if it'll work. I think I've never heard of two males uniting but we'll just have to see what happens. I'm in if you are."

He looked hopefully at Alec and extended his hand for the boy.

Alec didn't even have to think about what he'd do.

He took Magnus's hand and answered:

"Alright, let's try this out."

He'd never felt this happy and excited about anything in his life.

Magnus and Simon accompanied Alec to his house.

It wasn't far from school. Alec found out that Magnus just lived a few houses away and that Simon and Magnus were neighbours.

That did make sense to him considering that the two of them knew each other for what felt like forever.

He liked Magnus.

Sure, he'd liked him for a while now.

But still.

He liked talking to the teenager.

Which was weird considering how insecure he was.

Magnus and Simon did most of the talking.

He enjoyed being in their company, which was rarely the case when he was with people.

The two boys let him be quiet if he wanted two be they listened attentively when he actually did say something and they never forced him to take part in their conversations.

It was perfect.

During the course of their walk from school to his home he noticed how his connection to Magnus worked.

He felt drawn to him, even if he was just a few steps away and he could decipher his emotions very easily.

He noticed when Magnus lied about little things.

For example, when Simon pointed out how ridiculous he found polo shirts looked like, Magnus lied and agreed with him, though Alec felt that it was a lie.

Magnus just clearly didn't want to get into that argument.

He had to laugh when he watched the two other teenagers interact.

The way Magnus didn't even try to tell Simon his fashion dos and don'ts because it was just a lost cause, was too hilarious.

When they talked about games and movies, it was just fun to watch how passionate they were about it.

Though, most of the time Alec didn't even know what they were talking about.

Some stuff was just really weird and also Alec would never have done it because it was just plain embarrassing.

For instance, one Magnus and Simon both jumped onto a brick wall and shouted at the top of their lungs:

"Avengers assembled."

Alec really didn't get that.

He wasn't even sure what they were avenging.

He had looked at them in confusion and Magnus and Simon were both equally shocked when they found out he'd never seen a Marvel movie before.

Simon wanted to educate him right then and there.

He wanted him to come with them and watch a movie called "Iron Man" which Alec had never heard of.

Simon looked utterly shocked.

"Boy, where have you been for the last couple of years? Under a rock in Moria drinking Butterbeer and eating Lembas?"

When Alec had asked him what Moria, Butterbeer and Lembas were, Simon had looked pretty close to having a heart attack.

"Please tell me your joking. What on earth do you do with your free time?"

Alec told him about his passion for old stories like The Nibelungs, Beowulf or the Edda.

Simon had been delighted.

"Man, if you like those you'll love Lord of the Rings. There are wizards, elves and hobbits.

Alec looked at him questioningly.

"What's a Hobbit?"

Simon looked at him as if he was a helpless case.

Magnus laughed and patted Simon on the back.

"Don't worry we'll educate him."

Alec loved talking with them.

For the first time in his life he felt as if he belonged to something.

They didn't make fun of him or call him names and he had genuinely like spending time with them, which was rare enough.

He was actually sad when they arrived at his house and they had to leave.

He could literally feel the union between Magnus and him strengthening and he felt it when Magnus left, he could feel the distance getting bigger and the union fading away a bit.

It was more like a dull feeling now.

Still there, still comforting you, but he wasn't able to tell Magnus's emotions from such a long distance.

He knew he would after some time.

At the same time he also felt a dull ache and longing for Jace.

It was weird really, considering he didn't really like him.

He'd never really had any feelings for the blond.

Sure he was good-looking but that was about everything positive you could say about him.

Alec sighed he just hoped everything would turn out all right in the end.


	9. Chapter 9: Lovestruck

Magnus was happy.

He couldn't even express how happy he was.

Sure, he'd been taken aback by the fact that he'd been united with a man but in the end that didn't matter.

It would probably need some getting used to though.

.

Alec was intelligent, loving and caring. Everything one could possibly wish for in a partner.

He was attractive. _ **Very** attractive.

Magnus had noticed Alec Lightwood before and he'd thought he was attractive even then.

He'd just never really seen that as an option.

After all, he'd thought he was straight.

I mean really, how was he even supposed to know he was gay?

At home, in school, really everywhere, everybody had told him he would marry a girl, get settled, have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after.

He hadn't even thought about the possibility of liking a man, let alone have a relationship with one.

.

He didn't find it a problem to be honest.

Especially not with Alec as the possible partner.

He'd had a lot of fun today, talking with Alec and getting to know him.

He still had to smile at the boy's non-existing knowledge when it came to movies and popular books.

.

He'd had to promise Simon to at least watch Lord of the Rings with Alec.

It was funny how Simon had taken a liking towards Alec. Usually, he didn't invite people that readily into their group.

That could possibly have something to do with the fact that with Simon and Magnus in the mix people usually never had a say.

In that respect, Alec was the ideal match.

He wasn't much of a talker and didn't mind just listening to them.

.

Magnus liked thinking about Alec in fact he couldn't stop thinking about Alec.

He knew that part of that was the union but he also knew that even without the union he would've liked Alec as a person.

Who couldn't really?

He was so nice.

Probably too nice for his own good.

He even apologised to that idiot Jace when he hit him.

.

_Jace. _

That was a completely different problem.

Magnus knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away from Alec. No matter what he tried to talk himself into.

The union was there for a reason and it meant that Alec and Jace were just as compatible with each other as Alec and Magnus.

It worried him.

Jace was not the person one would like to have as a boyfriend.

He was rude, mean and cold-hearted. The only thing to make up for that were his good looks.

And that was about it. Alec didn't deserve that.

Magnus knew that Jace had probably already slept with the whole school.

He didn't really believe in love and he certainly wouldn't be nice and understanding to Alec.

He was a bully and Magnus didn't see a way to change him.

.

For Magnus it didn't matter he wouldn't give up on Alec that easily.

He would fight for him.

The first time in his life he felt what love could possibly feel like and although his love for Alec was just starting to bloom he knew he wouldn't be able to let go.

.

Apart from Jace, Magnus had never had such a great day before.

He was so excited about everything that had passed and he hadn't been able to hold back when he came home.

His aunt had been delighted about the news.

Magnus was actually surprised she hadn't yet received the news from any of her chatty friends.

His aunt had let him order pizza and had gone off to tell her gossip to probably the rest of the town.

.

Magnus had than spent the rest of the day with Simon.

Simon, it turned out, was actually rather happy about having a new member for their clique.

He liked Alec and he even said that he had to admit he looked quite hot - for a guy.

They hadn't really talked about Magnus being gay but apparently Simon didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Magnus was rather grateful for that. He couldn't have imagined his life without Simon as a friend.

.

Now, Magnus was lying in bed, awake because he couldn't stop thinking about the blue-eyed boy in black clothes.

Alec really was handsome. He had to admit.

His eyes reminded Magnus of the ocean and his taint was pale but just looked really immaculate.

He wandered if Alec had a trained body.

He wasn't sure, since Alec usually wore those shabby black clothes that hid his form quite effectively.

He sighed.

For some reason he just couldn't get those blue eyes and that adorable blush out of his head.

Magnus had to shake his head at himself.

Oh boy, **he had it bad**!

.

He wondered if Alec would want to tell his parents about what happened.

After all, he didn't seem like the most forthcoming person when it came to information about himself.

Would he tell his parents he was gay?

That he had the gift of the union?

That he was united with two people?

.

Magnus wondered if Alec had realised that he was homosexual before the union or not.

Magnus certainly hadn't known.

.

He himself wasn't sure about what the other people in school would say.

He personally didn't give a damn.

There had been rumours about him and Simon for ages, he knew that.

But he didn't know what Alec would think about that.

.

Obviously they wouldn't tell anybody now because Jace would have their heads on spikes.

But still, Magnus wandered what he would do.

.

Moreover, he wandered what he should do now.

Should they start dating or just meet at school?

If it were a girl Magnus would've immediately taken her out for dinner or a movie.

But it was Alec, which meant that he didn't know if Alec was too happy about public places in general.

And what movie would he watch with him?

The boy didn't even know the classics!

.

He'd have to figure something out about that.

.

While Magnus was reflecting on all these things, he was slowly lulled into sleep and ended up dreaming about blue eyes and Alec Lightwood.

**He really had it bad!**

* * *

Lovestruck Magnus :) you just have to love him.

Some of you have asked in the comments whether this will end up being a threesome or if Alec will have to decide.

To be honest I don't know yet. At first I wanted him to choose one of the guys but now I'm not so sure anymore. If you have suggestions, ideas, complaints. Everything is welcome.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I hope you guys have a relaxing weekend and see you on the next chapter.

:)


	10. Chapter 10: Fatherly Wisdom

Jace was an emotional mess when he arrived at home.

He'd managed to talk himself into a frenzy during his short car ride.

.

He had no idea how to explain this accident to his parents.

How could they not have known about him by now?

He was sure Max already told them.

.

He would have to explain what happened at school.

Obviously, he'd have to lie.

He could never tell his father about the union to Alec Lightwood.

He couldn't imagine telling his parents that he might be gay.

Even the mere thought of it send a cold shiver down his spine.

.

How was he supposed to deal with all of this on his own?

.

He entered the house and before he'd even walked across the threshold Max jumped at him in pure childish delight.

"I heard the principal talking about you today. Are you going to marry now? Have you met your love yet? Do you still like Clary? ..."

.

He would have gone on forever were it not for Celine Wayland walking into the room and urging both her sons to dinner.

She smiled fondly at Jace.

"Aren't you happy darling? It's a rare thing to have the gift of the union such a thing should be celebrated."

Jace felt increasingly uneasy at his family's cheerfulness and interrogation.

"I just don't know what to do with Clary, mom that's all."

Celine looked understanding at her eldest.

"Well you probably won't meet your soul mate for a while anyways. I'm sure she'll understand how you feel. She's a nice girl. You'll just have to give her some time to adjust to this situation."

.

Everybody was silent for a while, eating their food.

Jace had for some reason lost his appetite.

His father hadn't even said a word since he arrived.

He seemed to be musing about something.

.

His mom watched him closely.

She knew there was something he wasn't telling her but she assumed he just had a lot on his plate at the moment.

She didn't think it wise to be nosy.

.

"Speaking of Clary. She called earlier and said she'd come by today. You could talk to her about the union and how you feel about it when she's here."

Celine gave Jace an encouraging smile.

Jace forced himself to smile back though he didn't feel like it at all.

"Sure, Sure, I'll do that,"

He was more than happy to leave to the comfort of his room when dinner was over.

.

He flunked himself onto the bed and stayed like that for what felt like forever.

He just tried to think of nothing.

It was difficult really, considering he still couldn't forget Alec's blue ayes and his soft and gentle voice.

Jace shook his head.

For god's sake!

He had to get rid of these forbidden images popping into his head.

.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Was Clary here already?

Jace opened it and to his surprise his father was standing in front of him.

"May I talk to you?"

Jace beckoned his father inside.

He had no idea what this could possibly be about.

His father was not usually one for talking.

He preferred to stay in his study for hours and concerned himself with business matters rather than family issues.

.

"Jace",

Michael Wayland began, looking extremely uncomfortable,

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you. This union is a great opportunity for you personally. I know everybody says that you should concern yourself with what the public thinks about these things ...but Jace It's far more important you be happy than anything else…Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Jace nodded although he was completely confused.

His father didn't stop there.

"I've always hoped that you'll be happy and find love one day, Jace. That's what every parent wants for their children I assume…Just don't concern yourself with what others think about you rather be honest to yourself and follow your heart. It doesn't matter who the person is that you'll fall in love with. I'm sure he…unhh...or she will make you happy."

With that Michael Wayland left his sons room.

.

Jace stared at the door.

Did his father know something?

Why would he say he **or** she?

Jace didn't know what to think of this.

But if his dad knew shouldn't he be angry with him or disappointed?

He didn't seem like that at all.

Jace was confused.

This whole day had been a mess and it kept getting more confusing and messy as the day went on.

.

And he couldn't stop thinking about Alec Lightwood.

His dark hair, his smile, his eyes.

Jace shook himself disgusted.

Why did it have to be him?

Couldn't Magnus Bane be the only one who was united with Lightwood?

That would certainly mend all his problems.

He still felt incredibly bad for punching Alec.

Which was a novelty for him. He never felt bad for hurting anybody.

He had fights with people on a daily bases and more than just once these verbal fights turned into physical ones.

But for some odd reason he felt as if he had to protect Alec.

And what made it even worse was that he felt attracted to him.

He - Jace Wayland.

Attracted to a man.

What was happening to him? It felt as if the world was turning upside down.

He should sleep with a girl to get these unwelcome ideas and images out of his head.

Seriously who could think of men as more attractive than women?

Jace didn't understand how a man could kiss another men much less sleep with another men.

That was just so wrong and disgusting.

Than why on earth did he want to kiss Alec?

Just thinking about it made his legs wobbly.

.

It didn't take long until someone knocked at Jace's door again.

.

He opened it, though he still couldn't get the picture of Alec out of his head and found himself looking into Clary's eyes.

* * *

So now you've met the parents - and the brother :)

I hope you like where this story is going so far.

Who else is worried about the release of City of Heavenly Fire?

I just desperately hope that nobody I care about gets killed off (Pleeease don't kill Malec !)


End file.
